tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanye West
Kanye West, labeled The God Complex, was a member of team Team Epic Winners. He later returned for Season 2 as a member of Team Gangsters. Info Kanye West is very stubborn. He thinks of himself as God, and is quick to tell people so. This gets him in lots of trouble, as he will often think he is stronger, and by extent, better, than others, only to end up defeated. Along with his cockiness, he is also shown to be stubborn and slow, and easy to jump to conclusions. Despite this, Kanye is rarely ever intentionally negative, and most of his insults tend to be from lack of thinking before saying. He has very basic and naïve emotions, and is vulnerable to being manipulated. History Season 1 Kanye made his debut in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, where he was placed on the Epic Winners due to his (along with the other "ghosts") success in their battle. He spends most the time making terrible jokes, and is shot down by one of Washington's soldiers. In Wright Wing Brothers, Kanye spent his entire turn believing in his God complex. Thinking that the barrel Michael Jordan threw would not hit him, he got knocked out once it bounced back. Despite this, he wasn't sent home. In The Dynamic Do-Over, he attempted continuing to make puns out of his name, but as the rest of the team grew more vocally annoyed, he promised to back off from it, In Apoca-Rick, Kanye was one of the first people out, and only had a breif appearance as a "zombie" of the previous contestants. In You Might Pass, he quickly seems to grow angry with Bob Ross as he tries to socialize with him. He also makes a very odd remark in a series of confessionals about a dream he had, which is used in the end of a chain of confessionals from people describing thier feelings towards Bieber. In Cooking With Chemicals, he grows rude and insensitive. He makes a racist joke towards himself in saying they should make fried chicken for his "heritage", and then later again, when Miley Cyrus made chicken in honor of her Western roots, attempted to say "Fried chicken is a bla-" before being cut off by Walter White. He also says that Bob Ross's cooking smells worse than William Wallace after Bob Ross was willing to cook the meal for in the entire team's stead. In I'm Feeling Lucky, he spent his entire time writing a love note to himself, much to Master Chief (Napoleon Dynamite) and Bob Ross's disapproval. Due to this, Kanye selfishly shot them out first, giving away his entire team's locations. In the end, he was shoved in a barrel and ousted from his team on command of Capone to show that they would not stand losing any longer. He had a very minor role in History Repeats Itself, being thrown into Miley's, Wallace's, and Mr. T's cell, left there as they escape. It is revealed he is still locked in at the end of the episode, waiting for someone to let him free. Season 2 He returned in Another Pilot, Eh? where he was added as a part of Team Gangsters. He spent most of the episode stalked by Skrillex, easily annoyed by him. However, he soon came to accept Skrillex's oddities and obsession with him, eventually working with him against Raphael and Donatello in trying to get the better cabin, only to fail because they still couldn't see Donatello. In The Boulder and the Beautifuler, Kanye West is seen taking forever in the shower early in the morning. Skrillex walks in on him, Kanye West's towel dropping and scarring the both of them. They then appear in the middle of the challenge in their rooms, still scarred from earlier. Later, Nice Peter glares at the two for not competing when he was lecturing everyone due to how poor the challenge's results were. Early in Ghosts With The Most, Kanye West finally sees Donatello, but mistakes him for a ghost, possibly only faintly able to see him. As the challenge proceeds, he attempts to capture Donatello, claiming that he's a ghost and attempting to capture him along with Skrillex for his team. However, this isn't accepted, and Al Capone yells at him for his mistake. This ultimately results in Kanye West's elimination, the first elimination of the season. When he gets on the boat, a stranger named Orion accompanies him, eager to be with him, much to Kanye West's disgust. He is seen again in Last Resort, where he's enjoying his time on Last Resort, playing Sims 4 where he'd created multiple clones of himself. He'd also created multiple clones of Skrillex, and was happily burning all of them. Trivia *He makes it the shortest out of any modern artist in Season 1, as Lady Gaga makes 16th, Miley Cyrus makes it to 12th, and Justin Bieber makes it to the merge as the last in the final 4; in Season 2, he is out first, being beat by the previous four as well as Skrillex. *Kanye West, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Adam, Al Capone, Adolf Hitler (as Darth Vader) and Napoleon Dynamite (Master Chief) are the only contestants not sent out from a barrel on the dock. **He is the only one to still leave in a barrel. ***Adam was originally supposed to leave in a barrel, but was taken away by God. *Kanye West is the only person to vote himself home, albeit unintentionally, and his voting doesn't send him home. *He is one of the three males to like more than one female, along with Adam (Eve and Cleopatra) and Mr. T (Marilyn Monroe and Lady Gaga). **He is the only one to not have these serve as some sort of plot point. Category:Season 1 Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Pre-merge Category:Contestant